


{Alternate Universe} Friendship Bracelets (Humantale Sans x Gaster)

by CrimsonFandomTrash



Series: Humantale Sanster Shenanigans [2]
Category: Humantale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Babybones (Undertale), Big Brother Sans, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Dunno where this'll be going, Freeform, Gaster Needs a Hug, Gen, Good W. D. Gaster, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kinda, M/M, More tags to be added, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Accident W. D. Gaster, Puppy Love, Sans Has Issues, Sans Needs A Hug, W. D. Gaster is not related to Skelebros, Younger Brother Papyrus, gaster is a marshmallow, gaster's fourteen, pap is nine, sans is twelve, uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFandomTrash/pseuds/CrimsonFandomTrash
Summary: DISCONTINUEDIn an alternate universe where two star-crossed nerds still manage to meet each other, just earlier on and in a different way.Aka my poor excuse for wanting to make them meet as kids.Just a reminder that this is Humantale! Everyone in Undertale who was a monster is a human, and everyone who was a human is a monster. Monsters won the war, and humans were trapped Underground.The characters depicted will be, for the majority of the story, under the age of eighteen, so I won't be writing any smut because that'd be child porn. Child porn isn't cool. We CAN have kids giving each other hugs holding hands and giving kisses on the cheek. That's totally allowed.





	{Alternate Universe} Friendship Bracelets (Humantale Sans x Gaster)

The first night spent on the softer mattress at the New Home Children's Home was the first night Sans thought he'd actually gotten some sleep. Because that night, he didn't have to worry about how to feed his brother tomorrow. He didn't have to worry about someone attacking them, didn't have to worry about something happening to Papyrus that was out of his control. It was the first time in he didn't know how long that he actually felt safe. Maybe he was still worried about getting separated from Papyrus, and maybe his distrust of every other kid in this place was stronger than his hatred of vegetables, but he felt safe. At the very least, he was warm, and clothed, and fed, and Papyrus was adjusting well to living here. He had friends. The kids here had clung to his every word as he recounted his exaggerated tales with his 'awesome big brother, Sans'. As much as Sans wished that the bigger than average dog that had 'viciously torn my big brother's arm to shreds' really had been a wolf, and really had torn his arm up instead of just giving him a slightly ugly bite, he supposed the white dog, whose collar only read 'Toby', could have looked like a wolf in his baby brother's eyes. 

He didn't expect it, but as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light, exhausted, but relieved that he wouldn't have to fight for his and Papyrus' survival anymore. He could just... Be a kid. 

One thing he did expect was to be awoken by Papyrus. The thing he didn't expect was waking up in a room full of other boys. He'd forgotten where he'd even gone to bed at, and as Papyrus yelled at him to 'get his lazy bones up and moving', he had to look around the room and do a double take before he remembered. 

The rest of the day moved by in a melancholy way. Despite getting a full night of sleep, Sans was still tired and found no joy in talking to other kids his age. When lunch rolled around, he didn't even eat with his brother. Papyrus was sitting with a bunch of other kids, talking and laughing. He didn't really need Sans. The older brother had a feeling that he'd just be a downer and screw up his brother's fun if he tried to join in. No one really paid much attention to him. He studied by himself, ate by himself, entertained himself, and for the most part left the socializing up to his brother. He wouldn't have even known what to say. And, besides, he wasn't a very social person. He liked being alone. It was easier to think, and if you said something dumb, there wasn't anyone around to tell you so. Socialization just seemed like a chore. 

And then someone sat next to him. 

Okay, maybe not next to him. The boy was sitting on the complete other side of the table, and he looked about as pleased to strike up a conversation as Sans did. Still, Sans looked at the older boy, who must have been a few years older than him. "Sorry." The other boy mumbled. "All the other, um... Tables were full."

He'd sat at this spot for several months before anyone ever filled the spot, and he didn't even recognize this boy. He must have been new... One look around the room, though, told Sans that the boy was right. All the other seats in the lunch room were filled. This was the only mostly empty table. "It's okay," Sans said. 

Though, as mad as he wanted to be, it still wasn't really okay. Not really. He wanted to scream and curl up in a corner all by himself, and he wanted for this strange older boy to go away, to go find some other seat, especially since, if every other seat was taken, that would mean he'd be here tomorrow, too. And the next day. And the next day. And the next day. 

He had a very bad feeling. 


End file.
